clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parties
Coins For Change Shouldn't we delete this? Coins for Change is an important event of Club Penguin, but it isn't a party. Robbsi 10:47, 15 December 2007 (UTC) If it has free items and starts on a friday, it's a party. : I think I see the point at which you are coming across, but I'm not sure you see mine. None of the places in Club Penguin have been decorated, and many other events which were not parties have given out free gifts. And on the statement saying that all parties start on Friday, all events start on Friday. Take the clothing and furniture catalogs for example; they all start on Friday but they're not parties. Robbsi 17:12, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Now I get your point. Just write on my userpage if you want to delete that part, because I'd like to know-- Jonnyboy98 Beer Beer? This is interesting. I think noise makers are great. But beer is another level. Wat next? Cigarettes on Earth Day? Wow! Parents are gonna be mad. I think a cup of cocoa would be better for everyone. Whoever wrote the beer thing must be blocked. Beer and cigarrettes are not kid talk! Don't worry everyone. I have blocked the wretched disgrace who posted the beer and removed the beer from the article. This will never happen again. If it does, watch out! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:39, 15 December 2007 (UTC) HAHA, Beer, but thats crazy man, for one, is it like a pin or something, and two, what in the world, your nbot old enough for theis crazy stuff, You gotta be 21, and cp hasnt been around that long, jk!!!! cabage party ahhhhh whoever made the cabage party freaked me out ahhhhh by superdaisy There was no pumpkin mask because it isnt in cp item log errr it was me Im The Real Boidoh I am the real Boidoh i forgot my User Name And pass im trying every thing to log in and for proof i will log in and on this same page i will saw "BOIDOH" with the exact words!! Launched in 2003? No, I say! Yes, some blogs and Youtube videos. What about Club Penguin itself? Billybob's blog says it was launched October 24, 2005! Yeah, there was Penguin Chat from 2000- 2005. But certainly only there was the Ninja Suit and the Hard Hat! Nothing else. Clothes didnt come till Beta Testing. Though there were Ninjas and Hard hats in Penguin Chat 3! Whoever put that should be blocked. The official thing says 2005. End of Story. --6spongey98 16:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC) What? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 07:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin was made in May 11, 2002 as the grand testing before they launched and was opened on October 20, 2003 as the free membership version and everyone's membership was ended on December 13, 2003 unless they pay In July 2005 Club Penguin was shut down for about 7 days and whole website cannot be used and there was nothing (just the white screen) and started having a beta testing after that but the old references were deleted so newbies does not know about Club Penguin was created in 2002 or 2003 but when i asked old penguins, They denied that Club Penguin was created in fall 2005 Penguin Chat: Penguin Chat 1 was launched in 1998 Penguin Chat 2 was launched in 2001 And Penguin Chat 3 was launched in 2004 (After Club Penguin but no one few people played it) Penguin Chat 3 was shut down in April 2007 Polish Clubpenguin was launched around 3 months before Penguin Chat 3 and was shut down on August 31, 2007 at 11:59PM CEST (Or 2:59PM PSST) Now Clubpenguin.pl is not the polish clubpenguin but newspaper is still remaining These are'nt a joke confirmed by 4 penguins: 2351,Athen,Water and RKK 2k4 teesam your telling a lie ill have you know club pengun started on october 25th 2005 not 2003 2002 or 2004 User:Super24daisy 2351 or 2531 is real but if you don't believe about 2002 or 2003 that's ok but you have to know that 2531 or 2351 is true --Teesam 17:57, 11 July 2008 (UTC) =Teesam= Essentially, you're spamming about 2351, and putting information we already have on other pages on this page. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 08:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) 2002-some of 2005 it means nothing everyone knows that club penguin was made in fall 2005 superdaisy AAAAAUUUUGGHHH! ANGRY Who deleted the ''What parties do you want to see who locked parties!! I AM ANGRY NOW!! And who deleted the what parties do u want to see i loved reading does!! Boidoh Who deleted the What parties do you want to see section was Teesam. Go here for the confirmation. Dancing Penguin 22:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, he/she's becoming a worse and worse editor. This will be his/her last chance, she, and his/her IP will get banned next, permanently. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 05:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) wHO LOCKED THE PARTY PAGE UNLOCK I AM ANGRY NOW I WANTED TO UPDATE IT!! What she Teesam is a boy Check the history, I wrote he/she, and write in first person. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally''] CLICK! NEW SITE! Forum 06:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) It was(n't) me because the page is now protected so no one will post this Please post at this page --Teesam 10:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry for removing your new site's link because the spam filter is not allowed --Teesam 10:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Silly Party (Dunce Party) The Dunce Party: Everyone gets dunces's hats for free. Special dunce items can be purchased. These include blackboards with "2+2=5" scribbled on them. The music is just weird. Buildings have massive dunce hats on thier roofs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Why isn't any admins adding this? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'm going to add it now. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Sorry to Super24daisy I am sorry i am not a native speaker of English i didn't mean to talk bad (saying stupid) to superdaisy In my country, It's not very serious to say that someone is stupid. For instance the lovers may call each other stupid girl or stupid guy in a cute way. I apologize for saying that to superdaisy. It's the diffrence of the culture. In my country, If you point things with your foot it is considered impolite- very impolite but it's ok if i do it in america (my friend did it many times. --Teesam 17:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Poland is real --Teesam 11:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Music Jam Party Hey, You should put the Music Jam Party on the upcoming Parties. Trivia Section The trivia section has really bad grammer. Someone should probably fix it. -Ozker Category Could an admin add this page to the Parties category please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) April Fools merge Should we merge all the April Fool party articles together? Neither of them have that much information. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Huh? Does the Summer Party 2005 really exists?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 01:23, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :No. Club Penguin wasn't even around in 2005, and I don't think Penguin Chat 3 had any parties. ~Ozker 23:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) * There is Summer Party 2005 cuz CP is officially launched on April 16, 2005 but everyone that tells that CP is officially launched on October 24, 2005 don't know about this --356 man talk 16:25, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Really? There's no picture of Summer Party 2005--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 20:40, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I have Summer Party 2005 pic in my computer and i think 356556 also have this but everyone that have the picture will know that CP is made in 2004 or 2003 or 2002 not October 24, 2005 -- 08:18, 26 September 2008 (UTC) * Well upload the picture and i want to see it--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 08:40, 26 September 2008 (UTC)